Et si
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: Tu sais, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle aujourd'hui. Ça fait maintenant deux ans que c'est arrivé et je me remets à te parler. Songfic.


**Titre :** Et si.

**Disclamer :** NCIS n'est pas à moi. La chanson est « Et si » de Shy'm.

**Résumé :** Tu sais, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle aujourd'hui. Ça fait maintenant deux ans que c'est arrivé et je me remets à te parler. Songfic.

**Note :** Une song-fic sans doute un peu dépressive, mais je viens de regarder le dernier épisode de la saison 2, alors ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute.

Et puis, c'est mon OS sur NCIS que j'aime le moins.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je le poste.

* * *

Tu sais, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle aujourd'hui. Ça fait maintenant deux ans que c'est arrivé et je me remets à te parler. Dans le fond, c'est stupide. Mais, tu avais raison sur moi. Je n'ose pas m'engager et j'ai peur de ne pas être aimé. Il met arrivé de me demander ce qui ce serait passé si Gibbs n'aurait pas descendu ce terroriste.

Ari ne serait jamais venu au NCIS, il ne t'aurait pas pris en otage. Puis enlevée. Curieusement, j'oublie toujours qu'il a fini par faire ça alors que j'étais occupé ailleurs. Je t'ai entendu Kate. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne te vois pas que je ne t'entends pas me dire qu'en plus d'avoir failli coucher avec un travesti, j'ai failli faire la même chose avec une terroriste. Vois le bon côté des choses. Au moins c'était une femme.

Il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dite. C'est qu'il y avait bien une personne avec qui j'aurai pu être sérieux et qui aurait duré plus que la semaine. Mais je ne te l'ai pas dit. Tout aurait sans doute été différent si je te l'avais dit. Pourquoi ? Parce que cette personne exceptionnelle et unique, c'était toi.

_Si c'est oui aujourd'hui  
Ce sera peut-être demain  
Si c'est peut-être aujourd'hui  
Ce sera sûrement non demain  
_

Je sais que c'est stupide. Quand j'ai voulu te le dire, la règle numéros 12 est venue et je ne t'ai rien dit. C'est stupide, je le sais. Mais j'ai eu peur que Gibbs le prenne mal si j'allais à l'encontre de cette règle et qu'en plus c'était avec un autre membre de l'équipe. Quelle excuse. Tu as raison, c'est juste l'excuse que je me donne pour justifier ma lâcheté. J'ai eu peur que tu me dises « oui » et qu'après tu te rendes compte que tu as fait une erreur.

Je ne voulais pas prendre ce risque et peut-être te perdre. Je ne l'aurai pas supporté. Mais dans le fond, j'aurai voulu en avoir le courage.

_Et les liens se déchirent  
Et les miens s'éparpillent  
Comme la fin de saison  
Marque le début de l'exil  
_

Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite. Comment aurais-je pu ? J'étais sûr que si l'un de nous venait à perdre la vie, je serai le premier. Après tout, je suis un aimant à problème. La preuve, sur toute l'agence, j'ai été la seule personne à avoir la peste. Et même à ce moment là, tu ne m'as pas quittée. Tu es restée forte à côté de moi. Tu n'es pas partie même si tu risquais de l'attraper. Tu es restée. Pour moi.

Même si nous nous chamaillons, nous étions proches. Il y avait un lien entre nous deux. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'est plus. Il a été brisé. Ce n'est même pas notre faute. Nous n'avions rien fait. Nous avons fait notre travail. Et tu en es morte. Je me suis retrouvé seul avec mes regrets.

_Et si seulement si  
Tout était pour la vie  
Et si seulement si  
Nous l'étions aussi_

Si j'avais eu plus de temps, j'aurais fini par te le dire. Mais rien n'est éternel. Je le savais et ton départ me l'a confirmé. Si c'était juste une question de temps, alors pourquoi il fallu que le tient s'arrête ? Je ne voulais pas ça. Je ne voulais pas rester avec mes regrets. Si seulement je pourrai revenir en arrière, j'essayerai.

Juste une minute. C'est tout ce que je demande pour pouvoir te sauver. Juste une minute pour te dire que je t'aime et que je tiens à toi comme je n'ai jamais tenu à personne. Juste une minute pour pouvoir passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.

_Comme si l'on pouvait arrêter le temps  
Et faire qu'un instant dure éternellement  
Comme ces montagnes de fer  
Ou l'éclat d'un diamant_

J'aurai voulu que rien ne nous sépare et pouvoir vieillir avec toi. J'aurai tant voulu que ce soit possible. J'aurai tout donné pour ça. Juste pour pouvoir te voir me sourire pour l'éternité. Juste pour t'entendre une nouvelle fois me dire « Dinozzo » après que je t'ai énervée.

Je te vois avoir envi de me gifler pour ne pas te l'avoir dit plutôt. Mais je ne le pouvais pas. J'avais trop peur de ce qui aurait pu être mais ne l'a pas été. Il a fallu que je te perdre pour me rendre compte que j'étais prêt. Mais je sais que si on avait un seul instant de plus, je te l'aurai dit.

_Juste une photo de toi et moi  
_

C'est comme ça que je veux me souvenir de toi. Simplement heureuse. Comme sur ce papier glacé sur mon bureau. Nous sommes tous là à rire et sourire devant l'objectif. Comment aurions-nous pu savoir que trois mois plus tard, tu ne serais plus là.

Tu sais ce qui me manque le plus ? Ne pas avoir une photo où nous ne sommes que tous les deux. Juste ça. C'est la seule chose que je veux et que je n'aurai jamais.

_Si tu m'aimes aujourd'hui  
M'aimeras-tu demain  
Qu'allons-nous bien pouvoir se dire  
Si l'on se serre la main_

Parfois, j'ai l'impression que c'est un mauvais rêve et que tu vas être là. Et je me demande comment je vais pourvoir te raconter mon rêve. L'idée me fait rire. Puis je me rappelle d'un truc. Un petit détail qui me tourmente encore.

Tu n'es plus là. Et ce n'était pas un cauchemar. C'était la réalité. Et à chaque fois ça me fait mal. Jamais ne pourrai te le dire. Jamais nous nous ne reverrons.

_Et comme les feuilles de l'automne  
Tout s'en va et tout revient  
Et ma chanson est naïve  
Mais elle me fait du bien  
_

Te dire tout ça me soulage. Ça m'aide à pouvoir tourner la page et à pouvoir avancer. J'aurai du le faire il y a longtemps. Mais je ne le pouvais pas. Pour moi, c'est comme si je te disais « au revoir ». Je l'ai déjà fait. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est comme la fin de mon deuil. Deux ans. C'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour pouvoir le faire.

Oui, je sais ce que tu penses. Que parfois je peux vraiment être lent. Ce n'est pas ma faute. Enfin... pas totalement.

_ Et si seulement si  
Tout était pour la vie  
Et si seulement si  
Nous l'étions aussi_

Parfois, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser « Et si ». Mais comme le dirait si bien Ziva, avec des si on mettrait Paris dans une baignoire. Elle a pris ta place dans l'équipe et elle a finit par s'y adapter. C'est vrai que parfois elle manque de douceur, mais c'est marrant de l'entendre me menacer de me tuer avec une trombone.

Tu as raison, Kate, je suis un peu masochiste. Si tu en veux une bonne preuve, c'est que je t'aimais et qu'avec toi, rien n'était gagné d'avance.

_Comme si l'on pouvait arrêter le temps  
Et faire qu'un instant dure éternellement  
Comme ces montagnes de fer  
Ou l'éclat d'un diamant  
Juste une photo de toi et moi_

Si tu savais comme je regrette de ne pas te l'avoir dit. Mais c'est trop tard. Tu sais, il m'en a fallu du temps pour comprendre que si je ne te disais pas ce que j'avais sur le cœur, ça finirait pas me détruire. Alors, je te parle et ça me soulage. Dire que quand j'ai commencé à te parler, je ne savais pas pourquoi je le faisais. Te parler m'a aider à mieux me comprendre.

Je sais que c'est étrange de le reconnaître, surtout de ma part, mais tu m'as changé.

_Et si on savait tout  
Si on ne craignait rien  
Si l'on pouvait d'un coup de crayon  
Dessiner nos lendemains_

Et si... et si... et si... Voilà tout ce que je t'ai dis depuis que j'ai commencé à te parler. Voilà tout ce que je peux de te dire.

Des regrets et des « et si ». Je sais que c'est triste et idiot, mais c'est ça ce que je veux te dire. Tout simplement deux petits mots : et si...

_Si l'on avait tout  
Si seulement on savait tout  
De nous..._

Et oui, tout notre avenir volé ce résume à un « et si »...


End file.
